


Seraph, Avatar of the Phoenix

by TsunaNoble



Series: Original Characters [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Enochian magic, Friendship/Love, Gay Character, M/M, Magic, Phoenix Force - Freeform, Tactile Telekinesis, Telekinesis, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunaNoble/pseuds/TsunaNoble
Summary: Just a character I've been working on for Marvel, that I think if it was professionally down would be good in mainstream comics. It's an idea that I've had for a little bit and have been jotting ideas down here and there. Hope you all enjoy.





	Seraph, Avatar of the Phoenix

**Real Name:** Ian Brady

**Superhero Alias:** Seraph, Phoenix

**Race/Ethnicity:** Caucasian

**Religion:** Raised Christian, but became more spiritual than religious, uses Polytheistic as a label when asked

**Sexuality:** Gay. Not ashamed of his sexuality but doesn’t blantantly advertise it.

**Relatives:** Father, missing before Ian is born.

                   Mother Claire Brady, alive, but distant, however she loves her son dearly.

                   Grandparents died when Ian was really young, but he has loving memories of them.

Ian sees his friends as his close family, Johnny Storm as a big brother figure. He is extremely close to Dante, which causes Ian to fall in love with him.

**Affiliations:** Dante Pertuz, Johnny Storm, Doctor Strange, Billy Kaplan, Teddy Altman, Thomas Shepard, Jaycen, Claire Brady, Bobby Drake, Romeo, Joshua Foaly, Ally of the Inhumans

**Base of Operations:** New York City, New York, Hometown in Maine (Formally), Doctor Strange’s Mansion.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Status**

**Identity:** Secret Identity

**Citizenship:** American

**Marital Status:** Single

**Occupation:** Student, Actor, Sorcerer, Adventurer

**Education:** High School Degree, some college

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Characteristics**

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** 5’9’’

**Weight:** 160lbs (72.5 kg)

**Eyes:** Baby Blue (Normal)

           Bright Blue (As Seraph and when using magic)

           Flaming Red (As Phoenix)

**Hair:** Strawberry Blonde

**Age:** 19

**Birthday:** February 26th

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Origin**

Ian is a normal human with no Mutant or Inhuman genes. He has the same magical potential as any other average human with no training in the Mystic Arts. All of Ian’s powers come from the Phoenix Force. It is unknown exactly why the Phoenix chose him, even to Ian. It grants Ian access to cosmic energies that allow him to use magic.

It is later revealed that Ian is a living incarnation of the Phoenix Force, who, when Jean Grey was the host, helped Ian’s mother Claire in reviving a stillborn Ian by giving him a fragment of the Phoenix Force.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Mentors**

**Human Torch-** Johnny Storm teaches Ian how to control his flames and how to be a public hero. He also

**Doctor Strange-** The Sorcerer Supreme taught Ian how to control his powers and instructed him in using magic. It was during this time that Ian discovered a natural affinity for Angel Magic and Healing Magic.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Physique**

Ian is fit from working out. He has a Twink build. Strawberry blonde hair. Usually has shaggy hair when in his superhero persona. In his civilian persona has neat hair combed back. In his civilian persona wears respectable clothes, like sweater vests and khakis. When allowed to relax and be himself wears more comfortable clothes like jeans and T-shirts/tank tops.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Superhero Uniform**

              **Seraph-** Blue, white and silver in color. Form fitting. Silver figure with six wings emblazoned on his torso. Wears a white domino mask that stretches down his nose. Wears silver arm bracers engraved in Enochian. Combat boots. Has a white sash with blue and silver detailing tied around his waist. Has a blue fiery aura around him, assumed to be holy fire by most of the superhero community, that acts like a small barrier/shield around his body.

**Phoenix-** Red and Black in color. Form fitting. Gold phoenix symbol emblazoned on his torso. On back are small red wing designs.  Wears a black domino mask that stretches down the bridge of his nose, but later forgoes the mask. Gold forearm bracers that lack any engravings. Black combat boots with red detailing. Red and Gold sash tied around his waist. Usually has a fiery aura when exerting his powers, which acts like a small barrier around his body.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**History:**

Grew up in Maine. His father ran away before he was born. His mother, Claire Brady, was underage when she was pregnant, and being a religious woman hated herself for allowing herself to have sex and get pregnant before marriage. When she started to give birth, she couldn’t make it to the hospital and have to give birth in her car. Ian was stillborn, and Claire wept for him. It was at that time that Jean Grey as the Phoenix came before her like an angel, asking if she wants her son to live. Claire says more than anything, so Jean Grey puts a piece of the Phoenix into baby Ian, bringing him back to life.

Ian partook in his mother’s religion but as time went on just drifted from the idea of organized religion. As he watched how the world has been invaded by aliens, super powered beings appearing everywhere, Thor and other Asgardians appearing, comes to the conclusion that if this is all happening, then God and all the other deities in history must be real. His mother didn’t quite agree but accepted her sons’ choices.

              When Ian was fourteen, he decided to come out to his mother about being gay. It was an extremely stressful decision, but with the urging from his best friend at the time, he did. His mother didn’t take it well at first, so Ian stayed at his best friends’ house for a few days. Ian’s mother called and asked him to come home, where he and his mom sit down and talk.

              Claire admits that she had to pray on it, but says that if God was against gays, then Ian simply wouldn’t be. Saying that it’s going to be a struggle for her to adjust, she will always love and support him. After coming out Ian gets into a couple of relationships, but nothing too serious, but ends up getting his heart broken once, where he is comforted by his mother.

              After graduating high school, Ian goes to New York for college. Majoring in Drama, Ian takes as many acting classes as he can. During this time Ian meets Dante who happens to go to the same college. At the same time, Ian meets Billy Kaplan and Teddy Altman, becoming friends with them, the two of them giving him tours of the city and inviting him over for dinner at their apartment. It is through them that Ian meets Thomas Shepard and they get along well.

Dante and Ian get along great with Ian helping Dante with his Intro to Drama class. They rehearse in each other’s apartments, one day Ian comes right after Dante showers, so Ian gets an eyeful of a wet shirtless Dante, starting the physical attraction.

              Over the next few weeks as they are preparing for their finals Ian starts getting really bad headaches that are bad enough for Dante to insist to take Ian to the hospital, where they don’t find anything wrong but prescribe strong pain relievers. At the same time Ian has been having strange dreams involving him flying, surrounded by fire. Finishing their finals they celebrate together with a small party with Flint, Teddy, and Billy. But as they are celebrating Lash storms into their building and attacks Dante and Flint specifically. Dante retaliates and tells Flint to get Ian out of the apartment and to safety. Hulkling goes with Dante while Wiccan helps Flint. Ian wants to know how Dante and Flint got their powers, where Flint reveals that they’re Inhumans while Wiccan explains that he and Hulking are Avengers.

              Once they reach the ground Dante in his charcoaled state is thrown right in front of the two of them, terrifying Ian. Lash stomps his way towards the trio where Flint tries to protect them. Ian tries to help Dante, only to be told to run. Flint is thrown back and Dante tries to stand up, only to topple over and his powers deactivate, revealing his immensely burnt body. Hulkling is slammed into a wall, angering Wiccan who tries to teleport Lash away, only to be blasted by energy and knocked out.

              Lash demands that Dante and Flint come with him for reasons. Ian stands between Lash and his friends in order to protect them. Lash gives Ian one chance to get out of his way, but Ian says that he won’t leave his friends. Lash responds by grabbing Ian’s neck and starts choking him. Dante and Flint beg for Lash to let him go, but Lash gives them the ultimatum of join him or Ian dies.

              Ian chokes out for them not to do what he says, which makes Lash tighten his grip. All of a sudden Ian screams out, unleashing an immensely powerful telekinetic wave that blows back everyone in the surrounding area. Ian simply floats in the air, his eyes glowing with a fiery energy for a few seconds before he blacks out and falls to the ground in a coma.

              At this time Lash gets up, but he sees a few other heroes starting to arrive, so he teleports away. Dante runs up and picks up Ian gingerly. Seeing the bruises on Ian’s throat Dante demands that Ian gets medical attention. Dante doesn’t leave Ian’s side after getting in contact with Ian’s mother. Once she arrives she is asked about Ian’s powers, to which she replies Ian never had powers growing up. She consents to Ian’s DNA being tested by SHIELD, where it is revealed he doesn’t have the Mutant X-Gene or any dormant Inhuman genes, and Wiccan says he can’t sense anything mystical coming from him.

              Dante asks Claire privately about Ian’s powers and describes what he saw to her. Claire says she’s never seen anything like that while raising Ian, but assumes that if Ian has powers it was a gift from God and his angels to protect the ones Ian cares about. Dante gets the idea that Ian’s powers are more mystical than science, but Wiccan denies it.

              Claire prays for Ian to wake up, Dante joining her every now and again. Ian eventually wakes up two weeks later with no memories of what happened, saying that he recalls being strangled by Lash and then he saw red before he woke up. Claire tackles Ian in a hug saying she was so worried. Ian and Dante share a look and Ian asks for some time alone with Dante.

              Once Claire leaves Dante sits on the bed next to Ian and they talk. Dante thanks Ian for standing up to Lash for them. Ian says that he couldn’t let his best friends get hurt and had to do something. Dante asks Ian about his powers to which Ian doesn’t know what Dante is talking about. Dante shakes his head and says that it doesn’t matter right now and that Ian needs to rest.

Before he leaves, Ian stops Dante, saying that he needs to tell him something. Ian tells Dante that he has feeling stronger than friendship for him. He leans up and kisses Dante. Dante is shocked and says that he needs to think. After he leaves, Ian feels depressed and cries in his mother’s arms, believing he ruined the best friendship he ever had.

After a series of tests to determine Ian’s powers, Ian has no luck in reactivating his abilities, but the headaches persist. When he is finally released, Ian’s mother stays in his apartment with him and takes care of him like old times. While Ian enjoys the motherly comfort at first, he slowly starts getting annoyed with the way she is smothering him. After an incident that led to an argument, Ian’s powers resurface and slam Claire against a wall, knocking her out. Ian rushes to her side and after checking on her freaks out.

He calls Dante for help and the Nuhuman comes over, this being the first time that they have seen each other since Ian told Dante his feelings. Dante looks over Claire and says that she’ll be fine, but tells Ian that he needs to learn to control his powers or else something much worse could happen. Ian explains that he didn’t know he even had powers before SHIELD started testing him. Dante says that he could teach him a few things, but since he doesn’t actually know his powers, he doesn’t know how he can help.

After Claire recovers and forgives Ian, she leaves to go back to Maine. Dante starts to train Ian by having him focus on reactivated his powers. They start simple, with cans and pots and other small items. As they train they become close again, making Ian extremely happy. Wiccan helps Ian a bit, using the same self-help books that Hulkling gave him years ago.

During another big event that nearly destroys New York again. Dante is helping out with the Human Torch (Ian’s heroic idol), and Ian is nearby. But an Inhuman racist fires a bullet at Dante and Ian notices, thus Ian jumps in front of the bullet. Dante gets angry and goes full molten form and goes after the assassin. The Human Torch tries his best to help Ian, but he dies.

Not long after he dies, his body starts to levitate and flames erupt from his body, flowing into the gunshot wound. The Human Torch stands back as he watches the flames completely envelop Ian, until Ian is seen standing, surrounded by a flaming aura and blue ethereal wings of fire coming from his back. Ian is told what happened and without thinking rushes over to save Dante, because he feels something worse is going to happen. As Ian flies away the Human Torch sees a manifestation of a flaming bird.

Following a psychic connection that he unknowingly made with Dante he finds Dante surrounded by group of Inhuman racists. They are using stolen Hammer tech based around Blizzards’ old technology and seriously hurt Dante. Not wanting to see Dante hurt and not able to control his new powers, Ian unleashes devastating flames at the attackers, leaving nothing remaining, not even ash.

Devastated that he took the lives of these men Ian breaks down crying. Dante regenerates and goes to comfort him, saying that everything will be alright. The Human Torch arrives, saying he saw the flames. Asking what happened, Dante says that he killed his attackers after losing control, but the Human Torch sees how guilty Ian looks and asks him if it’s true. Ian shakes his head and says that he killed them in order to save Dante.

The Human Torch says that Ian won’t be blamed or prosecuted for what happened. But he says that Ian needs to train his powers, and he will do everything he can. Getting a uniform from Attilan from Dante, Ian begins his training. Ian has incredibly difficulty with his powers, so much so that Johnny Storm doesn’t know how to help him. Ian gets depressed and prays to God for guidance. Johnny gets the idea for Doctor Strange to train Ian.

The Human Torch explains that Ian has the Phoenix Force inside him somehow, and that when it’s made public to the superhero community, then many people will come for him, maybe to even kill him after everything that’s happened because of the cosmic entity. Dante swears to Ian that he will not let anybody hurt him, not even his own people. Ian explains his fear that if he really is a host of the Phoenix Force, that he could kill everyone he knows because of his lack of control of his (it’s) powers.

The Human Torch says that he doesn’t want anyone to die either, but something has to be done so the Phoenix Force doesn’t go wild. He recommends that Ian is trained to control his new powers. Ian asks who he can go to for training, Dante says that he can do his best. The Human Torch says that while Dante’s heart is in the right place, Ian needs someone who can train Ian to use all aspects of his new powers, from his telekinesis to his telepathy to the flames of the Phoenix, someone who can stop the Phoenix Force before it goes on a rampage. That someone being Doctor Strange.

The Human Torch takes Ian and Dante to the New York Sanctum Santorum to ask Doctor Strange for his help. Once there, Doctor Strange sees the potential in Ian and his fear, so he agrees to train Ian. He tells the three of them that the best and quickest way to train Ian is to put him in a temporal space outside the normal-space time. This would allow Ian to be trained months at a time in a period of a few short days.

By the time word has reached the ears of the Avengers, X-Men, and other parties about the Phoenix Force, Ian has a relative control on his new powers. In order to help focus and control his cosmic level abilities, Doctor Strange has put a suppressor spell on Ian, one designed to suppress as much of the Phoenix Force’s raw power as possible while allowing Ian to use his abilities. During Ian’s training period Doctor Strange also teaches Ian some basic magic, mostly healing spells. He also teaches Ian how to fight in order to defend himself. As far as magic is concerned, Doctor Strange explains that tapping into the Phoenix Force could potentially grant Ian the ability to use more powerful magics.

In a span of a few months for Ian, which in reality was only a few days, Ian has received enough training in Doctor Strange’s opinion to not lose control of his powers. After leaving the temporal zone and reuniting with Dante, Ian’s first move is to kiss Dante again. Dante doesn’t kiss back, but doesn’t back away.

When the various groups who want to deal with the Phoenix Force for various reasons arrive, Ian reveals himself as the host of the Phoenix, under the protection of the Human Torch, Doctor Strange, Dante, Flint, Wiccan, and Hulking. The leaders of the various groups say that they can’t let the Phoenix Force run about after everything that has happened in the past. As everyone prepares to attack Doctor Strange and Wiccan teleport everyone to an undisclosed location. When everyone arrives, a huge fight breaks out, with the X-Men focusing on Ian.

After a while Ian sees Dante get hurt again, so Ian unleashes some of his power, creating a giant flaming avatar of a phoenix. Everyone freeze at the sight of Ian using his powers. At the show of his powers, Ian’s superhero uniform forms around him. He tells everyone that he won’t ever lose control of the Phoenix Force, using an Oath spell to swear that it will never happen.

The various teams are distrusting still, until Doctor Strange explains that Ian cannot break his oath or he will die. They slowly accept it, but they want reports on Ian’s activities until they are sure that he has control of the Phoenix.

Time goes on, with Ian gaining more and more control of his powers. He goes on patrols with the Human Torch and gains experience as a hero. In his civilian time, he starts gaining experience as an actor with film work, mostly background and other small roles. He also spends more time with Billy and Teddy, wishing he had the kind of love that they have.

He still has feelings for Dante, but they haven’t really talked about Ian’s feelings for the Nuhuman since the day Ian kissed him. To try to get over his feelings, Ian goes to a club to meet someone. While he flirts with a few guys over the course of a few weeks, they never go as far as them buying him a drink.

One night, Ian is approached by a group of guys in the club who want to take Ian home for the night. He tells them he’s not interested, but they keep pushing. Ian keeps telling them to back off, and before he can use his powers discreetly a couple people come to stick up for Ian and kicking the group out of the club.

Later, as Ian is leaving, he is dragged into an alley and hit in the back of the head. Through the blur in his vision Ian can tell that it is the group of guys he turned down in the club who attacked him. They start beating on him, saying that he thinks he’s too good for them. Ian struggles to use his powers to get away, but the blow to his head and the beating he’s receiving isn’t letting him focus. He starts calling out for help, but a hand is placed over his mouth to silence him.

One the men soon starts to loosen his belt and tells his friends to get Ian’s pants off. Ian’s eyes go wide and he struggles as much as he can, desperately trying to bring up his powers, but his fear and his physical injuries prevent him from accessing his abilities. By the time his pants are about to be pulled down Ian bites the hand over his mouth hard enough to draw blood.

With the hand removed, Ian screams as loud as he can but he is kicked in the head. He is able to remain conscious and is terrified about being raped. He hates himself for being unable to protect himself, despite all of his powers. Right as his rapist is about to lean over him, Ian feels a wave of cold in the alley.

The next thing he knows, his attackers are beaten and stuck to the wall in blocks of ice. Ian is helped up and sees a man made of ice. As Ian gets his pants up, he is asked if he’s okay. Ian says that he just wants to go home. The young man says he’ll take him somewhere safe, but as they start to head out of the alley the attempted rapists say that they’ll tell the news about the Mutant freak who attacked them. At that Ian, who has regained some clarity back, wipes their minds of what happened and breaks the ice.

The young man goes from ice form to his human form and takes Ian to a late-night diner. At the diner, he introduces himself as Bobby Drake. They talk for a while, until Bobby gets a text from his boyfriend Romeo. He offers to help Ian get home before he leaves and they eventually arrive at Ian’s apartment.

Bobby asks if Ian is alright, to which he says he is now. Bobby gives him his number if he ever wants to talk or hang out. Ian smiles and takes it, saying that he’s glad he met another gay superhero. Bobby is shocked, so Ian shows him some magic, and explains why he didn’t use his powers to defend himself. Over the course of a few weeks, Ian hangs out with Bobby, finding out that he’s a temporally displaced incarnation of Iceman of the X-Men and meeting his boyfriend Romeo.

One day, Ian is sent on a mission and ends up fighting a strong villain by himself. He is able to defeat the villain, but is injured and crashes into the ground. When he wakes up, he finds himself in the presence of Shen Xorn. Xorn tells him that he was found injured and is being treated. Ian heals the rest of the wounds, but as he walks around he sees Mutants learning to control their powers, so he decides to stay for a few days to see what he can learn.

While there, Ian sees a boy whose skin goes from black to gold and back again. Ian tries to talk to him, but the boy ignores him. It is explained to Ian that the boy’s name is Joshua Foaly, and his powers are erratic. Ian tries to get to know him, but is ignored until Joshua starts talking to him. They get to know each other, and Ian begins to sympathize with Joshua.

With his telekinesis and empathy, Ian senses that Joshua is emotionally unstable, and understands why when Joshua tells him about his life. Ian doesn’t like seeing his new friend in pain, so he offers to help heal his mind. Joshua is unsure, but he lets Ian try. Ian gently grabs Joshua’s head and combines his healing magic with his empathy and telekinesis to help Joshua heal.

Joshua’s emotional stability isn’t fully restored, but it is in a better place than what it was before. Ian can feel that Joshua has let go of some of what was keeping him unstable. Joshua thanks Ian, who tells Joshua that if he wants he can come and help heal his mind and just be there for him, starting a strong friendship.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Powers**

Due to being the living incarnation of the Phoenix Force, Ian has tremendous power that he unfortunately cannot fully control.

**The Phoenix Force**

  * **Empathy-** Ian has start showing that he has incredibly strong empathic powers that enables him to sense the feelings and emotions of others.
  * **Telepathy-** Ian is able to read thoughts, project and broadcast his own thoughts, as well as affect the minds of others. 
    * **Telepathic Defense-** He can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways, including: 
      * **Psychic Shield-** Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and the minds of others.
      * **Telepathic Camouflage-** Ian can alter the apparent physical appearance of himself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around him. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible).
    * **Telepathic Manipulation-** She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. 
      * **Heal Trauma-** He has the ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” as well as the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person's brain.
      * **Mind Link-** Ability to develop a mental link with any person, which remains as a connection to that individual.
    * **Psychic Blast-** Ian can project psychic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind, causing them pain, knocking them unconsciousness or turning the victim "brain-dead".
    * **Telekinesis-** Projection of psychokinetic energy enables him to levitate objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, lift himself and move through the air to simulate flight, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, generate concussive force as blasts or bursts, and create protective shields. Ian can even change his superhero clothes into a set of street clothes, and lift multiple heavy objects at once without having any difficulties. 
      * **Force Field-** She can create a telekinetic field to either shield her and her teammates or use it to lift multiple heavy objects at her enemy.
      * **Tactile Telekinesis-** The power to utilize a personal force field of telekinetic energy.
      * **Telekinetic Aura-** The ability to possess powerful telekinetic extensions of oneself. Ian unconsciously makes this aura appear as a blue six winged aura that covers his body in flight.
    * **Interstellar Travel-** As a Phoenix Force avatar Ian can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light
    * **Cosmic Pyrokinesis-** Ian can create cosmic fire under any conditions- even the impossible ones such as in the vacuum of space or underwater. This fire does not require oxygen to burn, and burns so intensely that matter is consumed without by-products such as ash. This power is exceedingly dangerous and immensely hard for Ian to control.
    * **Concussive Force Blasts-** Ian can use the 'Phoenix energy' to manipulate and project multiple forms of energy, and use it to project blasts and beams of immense concussive force
    * **Energy Manipulation-** Ian harnesses the Phoenix’s energies to empower his magic spells, making even generally weak spells incredibly powerful.
    * **Regeneration-** When Ian is fatally injured or dies, the Phoenix Force fragment in him restores his body to normal, fully healed, in a burst of cosmic flames that covers his entire body.
    * **Thermal Resistance-** Ian is able to withstand immense temperatures on both spectrums, from the coldness of space to Inferno’s flames at its hottest.



With the tutelage of Doctor Strange, Ian is getting the hand of using magic. However, he is still learning, so he uses what is considered weak spells, which are enhanced by the raw power of the Phoenix Force.

**Magic**

  * **Enochian Magic-** User is capable of using angelic magic to achieve several feats such as creating, destroying and reconstructing anything. Ian uses Enochian Magic as his primary abilities, which cause his Phoenix Avatar state to appear as ‘sacred’ blue flames compared to the Phoenix’s usual red flames. 
    * **White Arts-** a form of magic typically used for helping other people by healing the mind, body and/or soul **.**
      * **Abjuration-** Ian can cast spells which can grant protection of various kinds, such as preventing other beings from entering an area. 
        * **Defense Powers-** Ian uses magic to enhance him and his friend’s defenses, buffing them.
        * **Psionic Healing-** Ian can heal others by using psychic energy.
        * **Healing Energy Manipulation-** Ian can manipulate healing energy, capable of restoring anything to its optimal health.
      * **Astral Projection-** Together with his psychic abilities, Ian is able to enter the Astral Dimension.
    * **Mystic Bolts-** Ian focuses magical energy into beams for attacks. When coupled with the Cosmic Flames of the Phoenix Force, Ian is able to go toe-to-toe with Captain Marvel at her most powerful in a beam struggle.



_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Visible Manifestations of Powers**

Ian usually has a fiery aura when exerting his powers. When flying he unconsciously makes six blue flaming, ethereal, angelic wings from out of the cosmic flames. Cosmic flames cover hands. Due to training under Doctor Strange, blue mystic runes surround his arms when he activates his powers (helps focus and control his abilities). When using complex spells, large mystic seals/spell circles and runes appear around him and his hands.

While he is under his Seraph alias, he uses Angel Magic. This causes the magic runes and seals that appear around him when he uses his abilities to be blue, while when he becomes Phoenix the runes and magic seals turn red. The six-blue ethereal angelic wings then converge into two red flaming wings.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Other Abilities**

  * **Multilingualism-** Ian speaks a couple of languages, English being his primary. He took a few years of high school level Spanish, and through watching anime knows a few words and phrases in Japanese. He is able to read Latin, and after training with Doctor Strange is able to speak Latin and Enochian. 
    * **Accents and Dialects-** Through his acting training, Ian is able to do various accents, such as Upper-Class English, Cockney English, Northern English, German, Scottish, Irish, American Southern, and he is currently working on Italian and French.
  * **Acting-** Ian is a pretty good actor, having been cast in all his high school productions and a few of his community theatre productions since he was twelve in some role or another, and is currently taking acting classes and workshops while in college. 
    * **Singing-** Ian has a nice singing voice, having been a choir boy when he was young and all of his training from doing musicals.
  * **Strength Level-** Ian has the physical abilities of average normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise.
  * **Power Conjunction-** Ian combines his magical and psychic abilities from the Phoenix Force in order to strengthen his abilities.



_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Weaknesses**

              Due to being kept alive by the fragment of the Phoenix Force, Ian can be killed if that piece is removed.

              While Ian is indeed an Avatar of the Phoenix Force and is able to harness immense powers from it, he only contains a fragment of the Phoenix Force within him. Avatars of the Phoenix such as Jean Grey are much stronger than him for they are able to access even more of the Phoenix Force than Ian is capable, so his upper limits are not on par to those who are full hosts to the cosmic entity.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Relationships**

**Dante Pertuz (Inferno)-** Ian’s best friend. They met while at college and hung out quite a lot. Ian is instantly physically attracted to Dante, but doesn’t pursue anything. When he came out to Dante, the Nuhuman said that it didn’t matter that Ian was gay. As time went on, Ian started falling in love with Dante and would do anything to protect him. In moments of intense emotion, Ian has kissed Ian, but Dante doesn’t kiss back, but neither does he over react. Dante insists that he needs to be alone and think about his and Ian’s relationship, causing them to drift apart a little. Ian however still values Dante in his life.

**Thomas Shepard (Speed)-** He and Ian are good friends.

**Billy Kaplan (Wiccan/Demiurge)-** Ian really likes Billy. Ian likes hanging out with someone in the same community as he is, and gets along with Billy with their shared love of Game of Thrones.

**Teddy Altman (Hulking)-** Ian is attracted to Teddy physically, but it fades quickly after he sees how in love Billy and Teddy are. They are good friends with each other.

**Johnny Storm (Human Torch)-** Ian sees Johnny as a big brother figure. Johnny is also Ian’s idol as a superhero, and Ian wants to make him proud. They hang out often. Ian goes to Johnny when he needs someone to listen to his audition pieces and for advice on both acting and superheroing.

**Doctor Strange-** Ian’s master of the mystic arts. Dr. Strange taught Ian more precise control of his Phoenix powers than what Johnny Storm could. He also taught Ian magic and was shocked that he decided to specialize in Enochian Magic. He also taught Ian some self-defense techniques.

**Jaycen (Flint)-** They are good friends with each other. Knowing Flint helps Ian decide to support the Inhumans.

**Joshua Foaly (Elixir)-** Joshua and Ian form a strong friendship. After Ian helps calm Joshua’s emotions a bit, they rely on each other for support. Joshua uses teaches Ian more on healing.

**‘Past’ Robert Drake (Iceman of Earth-TRN240)-** The Bobby Drake from the past is one of Ian’s closest friends. He protected Ian from getting raped and helped Ian calm down. They talk a lot and Ian meets Bobby’s boyfriend Romeo a few times. Bobby and Romeo go out of their way to hook Ian up with someone so he can be happy.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Trivia**

  * Ian is known in his hometown for his love of the theatre and acting. 
    * He has a large collection of playbooks and scripts in his personal library that he constantly reads and is hit with the same emotions every time he rereads them.
    * Ever since he was twelve years old, Ian has been cast in nearly all of his community theatre’s productions and his high school productions with various sized roles.
    * Ian dreams of becoming a famous actor. 
      * His idol is Johnny Storm and before he received his powers Ian was hoping that they would work together one day in a film project, before Johnny retired from acting. 
        * Johnny Storm, after meeting and training Ian, helps him get a head start in his professional acting career.
      * Ian loves to cosplay. 
        * He has placed in various conventions that he attended, even winning at the last two conventions.
      * Ian loves to read in his spare time. 
        * He tends to prefer obscure books over mainstream. 
          * The more obscure the book, the better in his opinion.
        * Ian is a fan of A Song of Fire and Ice. 
          * His favorite character is Loras Tyrell.
        * He likes manga a lot too, and they inspire a lot of his cosplays.
      * He plays video games in his spare time as well.
      * He likes to practice cooking. 
        * Ian watches a lot of Gordon Ramsay’s videos online and uses his recipes to try out.
      * One of Ian’s goals, both as an actor and now as a superhero, is to be an icon to kids coming to terms with their sexuality, to show them that it’s okay to be out and that people will accept them.




End file.
